Some Help from Friends
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Zack Martin meets Anakin from Starwars and Freddie from Icarly. They both become friends with him and help him get Maddie. Zaddie.
1. Chapter 1

Icarly/Suite Life on Deck/Starwars

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

Anakin, after secretly marring Padme, was flying through space. His ship wasn't working properly and he couldn't get any of the buttons to work. He had been fighting the enemy but got shot and instead of his ship blowing up it controls were shot out so it was going at a constant light speed for several days.

Finally, the ship stopped in mid air and started it's descent. It fell into an island on a planet he had never heard of. This planet was called earth. He saw a ship at the harbor and went out to see it he could talk to the people aboard. The ship was called the USS Tipton.

It was dark and nearly pitch black but because Anakin didn't want to wait around for morning he decided to climb aboard the ship now. So, he climbed aboard at night in a cool cape. Zack, who was doing the night shift for the juice bar, noticed a black caped guy climb aboard the ship.

Zack stared at him. Then he ventured to ask the man,''Are you a Jedi?'' Anakin looked at Zack hard. ''Why do you ask that?'' he responded.''Who else carries a light saber and wears a cape?'' Zack questioned. Anakin smiled as he remember his response -so many years ago. ''What's your name?'' he asked.

''Zack Martin, and yours?'' replied Zack. ''Anakin.'' Answered the man. (Zack had only watched the earlier movies and therefore didn't know who Anakin was.) ''Hey, does the force work here? Can you do it to Mr. Moseby?'' questioned Zack.

Anakin smiled,''As far as I know the force is everywhere and you can use the force it will only work on the weak minded. Who is this Mr. Moseby?''Zack grinned,''Oh, he is the captain of the ship.'' Anakin replied,''Good, I need to ask him for directions to where I buy another ship and make it back home.'' Zack shook his head. ''Mr. Moseby doesn't believe in Jedi. He would just think you are crazy and have you kicked off the ship. Let's talk to my brother Cody he would know what to do he is a total nerd.'' Finished Zack. Anakin agreed and they went to talk to Cody.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

''Cod-y! Cod-y!''called Zack as he went to Cody's room with Anakin following him. When Zack came to Cody's door he barged in without knocking. Cody was not there but Woody was there sleeping.

He didn't even move. Zack frowned and looked around for something that would tell him where Cody was. There was a note pinned on the side of the wall that was Cody's side of the room.

It said,''I've gone to visit mom for two weeks.'' Oh, that was right, Cody had gotten a ticket from London for Christmas, thought Zack. Well,the only thing to do was to move Anakin into Cody's room while he was gone.

''Cody is the only person who would be able to help you, so while you wait for him to come back, you can stay in his room.''responded Zack. Anakin frowned,''You are sure he won't mind?''

''Positive, he is my brother. Oh, by the way, do you need anything?'' asked Zack. ''Nope, I am good for now but I will need some food later.'' answered Anakin.

* * *

Freddie smiled as he dreamed about Carly. In his dreams, He had just proposed to Carly and she had was like a fairytale wedding in the dream.

Except when Sam as the Maid of Honor got up to make a toast she hit Freddie with a slab of meat and said,''That's what you get you, foreign bacon.'' Freddie woke up.

It had been a week since he had broken up with Carly over the fact that he thought he was just foreign bacon to her.  
The words foreign bacon had been haunted his dreams ever since.

Usually though, foreign bacon would get thrown at him or something in the dream. The thing was Freddie knew had done the right thing, and yet, his casts were off and Carly hadn't said she wanted him back yet. I mean, he had been in love with her since the 6th grade and now to have try to accept the fact she didn't really love him was heartbreaking.

Freddie decided to take a boat trip without his mom, he left his mom a note telling her where he was going and for how long. He had bought his mom a trip to the spa by doing some extra camera jobs for people.

Freddie had won a trip on the U.S. S. Tipton for a award wining essay on tehinical jobs in the world.

* * *

When Freddie was done packing his bags, he quickly disguised himself and headed out to the Puget Sound where the U.S.S. Tipton had docked until it would pick him and a few others.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't anything but the plot.**

* * *

''And Zack gets another flying point to Anakin's lousy 2 points.'' narrated Zack. Anakin and Zack were playing air hockey in Zack's room. The puck was hit out of the boundaries and hit a frame facing a different direction and knocked it to the floor. Since Anakin had been the one to hit the puck he went over to pick it up.

''Hey, Zack,'' he called. ''Yeah,'' answered Zack. ''Who is this?'' asked Anakin. He had turned over the picture and found it was a picture of a girl with blond hair who looked about the age of himself. She was wearing what seemed to be a beautiful wedding dress. Zac came over to look. ''Oh, that's Maddie...She is...She is can't have her.''

Anakin rolled his eyes. '' I wasn't going to try to take her I have my own girl. Plus, she is not really my type.'' Anakin pulled from somewhere a stilled hologram. (hologramic picture) of Padme. '' This is Padme... She is the girl I have.''

''Hey, how did you get your girl, Maddie, Zack?'' Questioned Anakin. ''I haven't, she refuses to believe she is in love with me, eventhough, I saved her from a marriage she didn't want and she kissed me.'' replied Zack.

'' Interesting. Are you sure she is in love with you? Because Padme did that for a bit.'' answered Anakin. '' Really? What did you do?'' responded Zack.

'' Oh, I made a speech about the truth(the kiss was haunting me) and she said we shouldn't because of what people would say or do. So, I suggested we keep it a secret. But she didn't want to live a lie. So, I dropped it, figuring she was right. But when we were about to be killed, Padme confessed she loved me. We got out of there alive and we got married secretly.'' finished Anakin.

''Amazing! So, the almost death sentence caused her to tell she loved you...Do you think if I did all that she would admit her feelings for me and we could get married?'' Zack said.

'' Yeah, but you would have to find someone who really wanted to kill you both and you can't really plan the going to die thing. But I am sure if she really loves you she will admit it if you are about to be killed.'' Anakin said.

''Hey, when did you first know you loved Padme?'' asked Zack. '' I'd say it was when I was 9 and she was 14.'' responded Anakin. ''What? You are younger than her? Maddie always used that as an excuse to not get together claiming that the fact we were three years apart proved we were not suppose to get together.'' replied Zack.

'' Hmm...Then you need to show her you are wise enough for her even if you are three years younger than her. When did you meet her and fall in love?'' began Anakin. ''I was 12 and she was 15. She knew I loved her even then.'' Zack started.

''Okay, well you need to show her that you are grown up and can think logically about things and state your opinions decisively, although, don't argue with her. It might help if you were the only one with her for several weeks.'' finished Anakin. ''Good idea,'' replied Zack.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
